This invention is directed to disposable cups used to dispense hot and cold beverages and liquid foods such as soups, etc. For environmental reasons, beverage retailers such as fast food establishments and coffee shops have switched from the use of insulated plastic disposable beverage cups to disposable cups made of biogradeable cellulosic materials such as paper. There are drawbacks to the use of paper cups because paper provides little in the way of insulation qualities at least in the thickness of the paper used in such disposable cups. To overcome this problem, cup holders with better insulation qualities have been developed to fit over the disposable paper beverage and liquid food cups to provide adequate insulation for comfortable handling by a consumer. Examples of such paper holders can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,473 and 5,425,497.
This invention is directed to a paper holder for a disposable beverage and liquid food cup which paper holder also carries a detachable napkin. It is particularly adaptable to a paper cup holder which is stored in a flat configuration and is then opened to a sleeve-like configuration to fit over a tapered disposable beverage and liquid food cup.
An object of this invention is a cup holder having an attached napkin.
Another object of this invention is a cup holder having an attached napkin that is securely fastened to the cup holder, but may be readily detached for use by the consumer.
Still another object of this invention is napkin which improves the gripability of the cup holder.
Yet another object of this invention is a cup holder having an attached napkin which also functions as a bib to protect the user against spills or overflows of the fluid in the cup.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a napkin which is securely held to a cup holder, but can be easily detached.
Yet an additional object of this invention is a napkin attached to a cup holder which napkin can carry an advertisement to be seen by the user.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims, and drawings.